Christmas on Destiny Islands
by Sytrik
Summary: Complete -- I think the title basically speaks for itself, but if you really don't get it, it's a story about Christmas on the Destiny Islands. Fluff warning.[Sora-Kairi] Please R&R. Epilogue added as of now.
1. Bitter Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
This is my second fic, please review and tell me what you think!   
  
This story takes place 2 years after the original Kingdom Hearts. Again, with no regard for what I consider to be Kingdom Hearts 2 or 3. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora laughed as Kairi chased him down the beach with a stick. He wasn't quite sure how he had gotten himself in such a predicament, but Kairi did look adorable when she was angry. Riku stood wading in the ocean, watching them with serious, disapproving eyes. Sometimes he really had to wonder about those two…But even he laughed when Sora tripped over Tidus and tumbled headfirst into the ocean.  
  
Later that morning, they sat staring at the clouds, trying to determine why every other one appeared to be some sort of rabbit. Kairi and Riku both made a show of teasing Sora about his foot. He had injured it while tripping over Tidus, who had been quite upset at being trampled so early in the morning. "So, what did you guys get me for Christmas?" Kairi asked jokingly. Sora and Riku exchanged horrified glances.   
  
Luckily, however, Kairi didn't seem to notice that neither of them had remembered Christmas this year. She picked up a stick and threw it off the island. "What do you think Yuffie and them are doing right now?" She asked curiously. Sora was surprised, but tried not to show it, "I dunno…" He replied. "Probably getting really drunk at some little party or something." He snorted. Kairi shivered, "It's getting cold out here. I think we should start looking for a warmer hangout!" She exclaimed.   
  
"Or we should start wearing some warmer clothing." Riku said simply. Sora laughed and poked at Kairi's skirt. "You have got to be cold in that!" She smacked him and made him slam his foot into the paopu tree. "What if I like this skirt?!?" She yelled at him, trying not to show that she was sorry for making him hurt his foot again. "Maybe you should put your shoes back on, Sora." Riku laughed, noticing him cringe.  
  
Later that day, they again sat on their favorite paopu tree. Trying to relax after a long game of beach volleyball. Sora had shrugged off Riku's suggestion of putting his shoes back on, and had hurt his foot again when Tidus tried extracting his revenge. Kairi sighed deeply, and Riku glanced over at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, Sora looked up from bandaging his foot and gazed questioningly at Kairi. "Oh.. Nothing really, I just wish I didn't have to go home…" She said sadly. " It's getting dark, but I don't want to leave."   
  
Sora scooted around to look her in the face, "Do you want us to come home with you? We could stay until it's really late and then you won't have to talk to your parents. They're leaving tomorrow anyway, right?" He said, Riku glanced at Sora and Kairi. "Kairi, your parents are leaving you alone on Christmas Eve?" He asked, surprised. "Yeah, they wanted it to be--special, this year." She said, not bothering to hide the bitterness in her voice. "They won't be back until next week." She pulled her knees up to her chin and buried her face in her hands. Riku crawled closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder, Sora did the same. They sat cuddled up together watching the sky until it began to get dark, them Riku and Sora escorted Kairi back to the dock.   
  
After a somewhat chilly trip home, Kairi stood on her porch and hugged Sora and Riku goodnight. "Thanks, you guys, but I think they would react even worse if I were to walk in with you two following me. They don't exactly approve of my choice in friends, you troublemakers. Good night." She said as she walked inside.  
  
Sora and Riku walked along the empty street, staring at the ground. Both had something to say, but neither wanted to go first. Finally, Sora broke the silence, "So, um. What do you think of Kairi's parents?" he asked. Riku shrugged. "They're not very loving. A lot like having a pet hamster. Only you can't get rid of parents when you get tired of them." He stated. Sora had to think about that for a moment, trying to figure out how Riku had managed to come up with such an idea. "Do you think she'll be okay?" Sora asked him, still wondering about hamsters. "Yeah, she'll be fine, she just needs good friends. Like us." He said smiling. Sora smiled back, but he could tell that Riku had meant something else. As they reached Sora's house, they said good night to each other. As Riku turned to go, he remembered something, he turned around and caught Sora just before he went inside. "Oh, Sora? Are Kairi's parents really leaving tomorrow?" He asked. "Yeah, in the morning." He replied. "Why?" Riku turned to hide the mischievous smile playing across his face. "Oh, no reason. Just curious. Good night, Sora." He said. "Good night." Sora replied, rather worried.  
  
~~~ 


	2. Santa Comes Early

Hey everyone! I love my dear sweet reviewers!   
  
Disclaimer: Good thing I have spell check on this computer, I can't spell disclaimer worth crap.  
  
Really just a couple of things to say, first, I know they live on a tropical island thingy, but I wanted it to snow, so it's darn well gonna! Eeep! Don't hurt me.  
  
Secondly, I just wanted to know what people other than me and my weird friends thought of a Ansem/Kairi pairing? I can't find a fic of them, and it makes me wonder…  
  
~~~~~  
  
Riku and Wakka hid behind a tree across the street from Kairi's house. Wakka gave Riku a questioning look and was about to ask him something when Riku clamped a hand over his mouth. Seconds later, Kairi's parents burst out the door and began packing bags into the car. Riku spotted Kairi in the upstairs window, watching as her parents drove away with ought saying goodbye.   
  
He waited until she had turned and left the window before dashing across her yard, dragging Wakka behind him. Silently, he opened the door, pushing his partner inside and slipping in before the neighbors could notice. They tip-toed through the house, expecting to be caught any minute. Riku breathed a sigh of relief when he glanced up the stairs and caught a glimpse of Kairi stomping back to her room, slamming the door.  
  
Riku turned to Wakka and gave him a thumbs-up sign. "You remembered to invite everyone, ya?" Wakka whispered. Riku grinned, "Of course." He replied. "Now, how are we gonna do this..?" He wondered aloud, scanning the room. "First of all, she needs a tree. We'll have to find somewhere to hide that.." He tossed a picture of Kairi's parents to Wakka. "How would you like to be an elf for Christmas?" He turned to Wakka, who laughed. "Sure, whatever man." Riku grinned. "But only if Tidus is the angel, ya?" Riku thought about that for a minute, before deciding that it could be entertaining. "Okay, but you have to help me catch him."   
  
Sneaking into the kitchen, they made a list of all the supplies they would need, along with decorations. "We'll have to hurry, too. So you go get Selphie and get the food. I'll find Sora and set up the decorations." Riku said. "Gotcha'." Wakka grinned as he slipped back out the door. Riku glanced around the room before following Wakka. Trying to imagine Sora's reaction to their plans. It would take a little persuasion, but he knew Sora would give in, he just hoped they had enough time before Kairi woke up again.  
  
Two hours later, Kairi was awoken quite rudely, when her two best friends burst through her bedroom door. "Wake up, Kairi! We need you to help us with our Christmas shopping!" They yelled at her. She sat up quickly and clutched her blanket protectively around herself. "What?" She replied, drowsy and startled. "We need you to help us with our Christmas shopping!" They repeated, laughing. "Now?" She asked sleepily. "YES!" They cried as they jumped on her bed. "Alright, alright! I'm up! Go wait downstairs, I gotta get dressed." She cried. Sora and Riku looked at each other and then back at Kairi. "We can't stay and help you?" They asked meekly. "NO!" She roared, "Get out!" Laughing, they obeyed, shoving each other through the doorway on their way downstairs.   
  
  
  
After her quick shower, Kairi dug through her dresser, trying to find a suitable outfit. She grabbed her usual skirt and was about to put it on when she remembered Sora's earlier comment. Shrugging, she threw it across the room and reached for some long white pants. Then she grabbed her favorite light blue sweater and made her way downstairs. "SURPRISE!" Everyone (well, almost everyone) yelled as she entered her living room. She stopped in her tracks and stared around the room at all of her friends. Wakka and Selphie were both dressed up as elves, and Sora now wore a Santa hat. Cloud was leaning against the wall in the corner, and Aerith stood next to him, talking to Selphie. There was also a Christmas tree standing were her TV had once been, barely decorated, but still beautiful.  
  
It was then that Kairi noticed that Tidus was also attending the party. He was secured to the ceiling by a rope, wrapped up in a straight jacket, and wearing a white dress complete with wings and a bent halo. She could tell that he was screaming obscenities at Riku through the gag in his mouth. "…Sora, Riku..? What did you do?" She asked, trying to hold back her laughter. Sora looked nervous, "It was Riku! I had nothing to do with it!" He pointed an accusing finger at Riku. "What? Hey, he agreed to help of his own free will." Riku said casually, holding up his hands innocently. Everyone settled back down and Kairi looked around the room. She almost cried, she was so happy. "Thanks you guys!" She said as she hugged them both. "Hey, what about me, ya?" Wakka asked, looking hurt. Kairi smiled and gave him a hug. He laughed and went back to trying to stay away from Selphie.   
  
Sora plopped himself down on the couch and Riku went off to find the goodies Wakka and Selphie had brought. Kairi sat on the arm of the couch next to Sora and asked him why they had thrown a Christmas party for her. "Well, Riku felt really bad that your parents were leaving you alone for the holidays, so he came up with the idea to try to help take it off your mind." Sora replied honestly. Riku poked his head around the kitchen doorway and glared dangerously at Sora. Kairi laughed and was about to walk over and harass him, but just then the door burst open. Yuffie pranced in, dragging Squall closely behind her. "Sorry we're late!" She chirped. "Gummi travel is terrible this time of year!"   
  
Squall immediately noticed Tidus suspended from the ceiling. "Great party." He said and sat down on the opposite end of the couch as Sora. Yuffie laughed and put a Santa hat on Squall, quickly jumping onto his lap. He didn't appear to like the hat, but wasn't disappointed at the effect it had on Yuffie. Aerith walked slowly over to the stereo and turned some Christmas music on. "Anybody want to sing carols?" She asked around the room. Riku ducked back into the kitchen and Cloud tried to hide in the wall. Yuffie jumped up and Squall looked angrily at Aerith. "Oh yeah!" Yuffie cried, "Lets go around town singing carols!" She started to jump around. Riku poked his head back out of the kitchen, "Oh, look! Lunch is ready!" He shouted, relieved. Cloud visibly relaxed and there was a mild stampede toward the kitchen. Tidus swung around in a circle, kicking his feet and screaming even louder into the gag as everyone ran off to get lunch.   
  
~~~ 


	3. Tropical Snow

Disclaimer: Whoot! I don't own anything!  
  
I hope you guys don't mind fluff! This is gonna get fluffy…  
  
And stop letting me forget to update! I wanna get through this story fast so I can start another one! I LOVE writing this junk! How am I doing so far?  
  
And also!! If you guys want me to, I will gladly write a Sora/Riku Christmas fic! Or even Riku/Kairi. Please keep reviewing! I love you people!  
  
~~~~  
  
"Are you sure you want to clean up this mess by yourselves?" Kairi asked Riku as she stood on her front porch. Riku shrugged, "We'll be fine! Besides, if we get tired, Tidus can clean up the rest." He laughed as he held up a still restrained Tidus, now without a gag. He looked terrified at the thought of cleaning up the trashed house alone. "Nooo--!" He tried to yell before Riku clamped a hand over his mouth. "Well, okay. I'm sorry you feel like you have to-"  
  
"It's fine! The party was all me and Wakka's idea in the first place. Go, Selphie's waiting!" He told her, laughing as he tried to hold onto Tidus, who was wriggling wildly in his arms. Kairi was about to reply when Riku slammed her door in her face and threw Tidus back on the couch. She shrugged and giggled to herself. "Come on, Kairi! What's taking so long?" Selphie shouted from the sidewalk. "Coming!" Kairi called as she turned and ran towards her. Giggling together, they started off toward the mall for some last minute gifts.   
  
Sora stood staring out the kitchen window, watching Kairi run off towards Selphie. He gazed longingly after her and jumped when Riku grabbed his shoulder. "What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously. "Oh-umm, nothing." Sora replied, blushing a little. Riku looked blankly at him and turned to gather the dishes out of the living room. Sora turned to help him, but Riku pulled away. "Sora, did you do your Christmas shopping?" He asked urgently, so Wakka and Tidus couldn't hear. Sora was horrified and shook his head. "After we finish with this mess, alright? I need you to help me." Riku said, cringing when he glanced into the kitchen. Sora nodded and ran to help Wakka clean the toilet paper off of the Christmas tree.   
  
Selphie folded her hands behind her back and looked sweetly at Kairi. She bounced on her feet a little and looked back at Kairi's house, now fading from view. "So." She stated, glancing quickly at Kairi. Kairi looked at her questioningly, "What?" She asked, noticing the strange look on her face. "So," she continued. "What do you think of Sora?" She asked boldly. Kairi's heart skipped a beat. "Sora? Ummm, I dunno. He's pretty cool. Why?" She asked nervously. Selphie giggled. "I noticed your attitude changes when you were around him at the party." Kairi blushed, "That doesn't mean anything! He just seemed a bit…calmer than usual." She said defensively. Selphie giggled even more. "So that's why you were always looking at him!" She whispered. Kairi pretended like she didn't know what Selphie was talking about. "Am I not allowed to look at my friends?" She said, jokingly. "It's just not appropriate when your really looking though!" Selphie giggled. Kairi blushed deeply. "Oh, that." She muttered. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Selphie chirped. "Thanks…" Kairi muttered, embarrassed.   
  
Riku and Sora rushed to finish cleaning up the remnants of the party. Riku wandered around throwing beer bottles and soda cans into a garbage bag while Sora struggled with the dishwasher. Finally, he gave up and asked Riku for help, when the laughter had died down, he decided to try and make it look like he was focusing all his energy into scrubbing the already clean counter instead. Riku came in and turned the dish washer on for him, "Sora, why don't you go scrub the soda out of the carpet in there? Kairi's bound to notice when her carpet tries to grab her later." Sora huffed and grabbed a washcloth. "Fine, but are we almost done yet? It's gonna get dark soon!" He whined on his way to the living room. He waved good bye to Wakka and Tidus as they walked out the door. Well, as Wakka walked out the door carrying Tidus over his shoulder. Sora stopped in his tracks when he saw the enormous soda stain in the carpet. "Riku!! Somebody spilled a twelve pack over here! Can you come and help me?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder. Riku laughed from the kitchen, throwing a kitchen bucket and a towel at him.  
  
Riku and Sora ran toward the mall that night. Sora had cut his hand open trying to sponge up the half-gallon of soda form the living room floor, and he glared at Riku every once in a while, not letting him forget it. "So, I'll come find you in about half an hour in the food court, alright? I have some secret shopping to do in the meantime. Later!" Riku called to Sora. Sora was walking through the mall when something in a nearby shop window caught his eye. Pausing in the window, he gazed at the small object, "It's perfect…" He breathed.  
  
Hours later, Selphie waved goodbye as she walked home, several colorful bags in her arms. Kairi watched as her friend vanished into the night before continuing down the road towards her own house. There was frost on the ground, and Kairi shivered under her heavy wool sweater. Slowly, it began to snow, and she stopped to admire the beautiful scene. She sighed happily, thinking of the peaceful Christmas she would have this year. The she remembered the reason why it would be so peaceful, and tears of anger ran down her cheeks. She stepped forward angrily, and abruptly slipped on a patch of ice. She opened her mouth to yell, but was silenced when strong arms caught her from behind. "Kairi, shouldn't you be home by now?" Sora asked in a concerned voice. Kairi stared blankly at him, blushing slightly when she realized how close she was to him. He noticed too and quickly released her, stepping back to help her pick up the bags she had dropped. "Thanks." She smiled and turned to walk home again. He walked beside her, watching the snow fall on her red hair. Unable to stop himself, he reached up and stroked it, pulling his hand back rather quickly when he realized what he had done. Kairi spun and looked at him with questioning eyes as another blush colored his already pink cheeks. The snow began to fall harder and faster around them. "Sora..?" Kairi asked softly.  
  
~~~~ 


	4. Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: *See previous disclaimer messages or submit suggestion*  
  
Once again, thanks to those of you who review! Please continue to review, I really do enjoy reading them. I just saw the spookiest sight yesterday after school, I came in my living room (I have my own living room separate from my parent's living room) and sat down at my computer to begin typing up chapter 3 for this story, and halfway through, I looked outside at my neighbors' house.   
  
Now, they have this enormous setup of three snowmen who are singing carols, and they are inflatable by pump. So, my neighbors run outside and turn the pump on to inflate them, and the snowmen were lying on their faces, so as soon as they started to fill with air, they sat up veeery slowly. To watch these inflatable snowmen suddenly "stand up" really creeped me out! lol I had to keep staring at them the whole time I wrote that last chapter, so sorry if it came out weird.   
  
Also, I'm not quite sure what should happen during the rest of the story, cuz this is meant to have quite a few more chapters. Anyone have any ideas? You don't have to review to tell me, my email address is in my profile. I love getting email! One more thing, if you feel the need to flame, please send it to my email. I know nobody wants to hear you rant. I check my mail every day, too.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Sora and Kairi stood staring into each others' eyes while the snow fell silently around them. Sora continued to blush, "S-sorry, I just, it's so pretty.." he stammered. Kairi gazed into his deep blues eyes and smiled at his uncertainty. She stepped forward and hugged him. Surprised, he hugged her back, and she snuggled into his shirt. The snow continued to pile up on the ground, "Kairi.. I love you." He whispered. She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I love you too, Sora."  
  
They walked down the street, Kairi resting her head on Sora's shoulder as he led her home. "What will Riku say?" She asked him worriedly. Sora sighed deeply, "I don't know." He replied as he watched the snow. As they approached Kairi's house, Sora realized how dark and cold it looked. He wondered if she had enough firewood. She led him by the hand as she walked up the steps onto the porch. Opening the door, she pulled him inside, "You must be freezing!" She exclaimed, noticing that he still wore his short sleeved hoodie, even though he had dug out some red pants that closely resembled his shorts. She laughed, and turned the lights on. Sora was shocked to find that it was almost as cold inside as out, and he shook his head to get rid of the snow in his hair. "I guess I'll build a fire for you." He said happily, he loved building fires, though he wasn't necessarily good at it.   
  
He stooped down in front of the fireplace, opening the door and shoving newspaper and kindling in under blocks of wood. He grabbed a box of matches and promptly began trying to get it to light. "Do you want some cider?" Kairi asked from the kitchen. "Sure!" Sora called back. He could hear her shuffling around in the kitchen and stood up, defeated. Looking back to make sure she wasn't looking, he pulled out the key blade and pointed it at the fireplace. "Firaga." He whispered. A ball of flame shot from the key blade into the fireplace, causing the wood to burst into flame. Fire burning brightly, Sora quickly returned the key blade to its key chain form and put it away before Kairi noticed. Moments later, she entered the living room, setting two cups of hot cider on the table.   
  
Sora gave her his trademark grin and plopped down on the couch. "Wow! Good job, Sora!" Kairi said, amazed as she stared at the fireplace. She sat down beside him and sipped at her cider. Sora stood up for a moment, plugging in the Christmas tree lights and shutting off the overhead ones. Then he sat back down and Kairi leaned her head on his shoulder, gazing thoughtfully at the beautiful glow on the tree from the fireplace. Still cold, Kairi pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and tucked it around her and Sora. They finished their cider and curled up snugly on the couch, listening to the fire crackle. After a while, Sora noticed that tears were running down Kairi's cheeks. "What's wrong?" He asked. Kairi wiped her face and looked at him, "Nothing, I just can't remember having ever been so happy…" She whispered gently. He smiled faintly and leaned down, kissing her lightly on the lips. Smiling warmly, she snuggled deeper into the blanket and hid her face in his shirt, slowly falling asleep. Sora stayed awake a while longer, wondering when his parents would figure out he wasn't home. Laughing to himself, he buried his face in Kairi's mint-scented hair, letting the glow of the Christmas lights lull him to sleep.  
  
Sora awoke early the next morning to the sound of the telephone ringing. He reached over and fumbled with the device before figuring out how to turn it on. "Hello?" He asked drowsily. "Sora?! Where the hell have you been all night?! Oh, scratch that. Why have you been at Kairi's house all night?!" His mother yelled angrily over the phone, the concern barely evident in her voice. "Uhhh…" Sora glanced down at Kairi's still sleeping form in his arms. "Well…" he started. "Oh!! Save it!" His mother yelled, "It's Christmas morning! Get over here before your father wakes up and finds out you didn't come home last night!!" She finished, slamming down the phone and hanging up on him. " Uh, okay." He said into the dead receiver.   
  
"Kairi?" Sora shook her gently, "Come on, it's morning." She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back, "Come on, my mom wants me to go home for Christmas morning. Better get ready to go." He said sweetly. She sat up and stared at him, "You mean you want me to come with you?" She asked hopefully. Sora laughed "Of course you're coming. Now go get ready!" When she made no move at trying to wake up completely, he picked her up and carried her to her upstairs to her room. He plopped her onto her bed and began digging through her closet. "Heeeeyy..!" She mumbled drowsily, rolling over to watch him. He flung a pair of jeans at her and continued around for the rest. He found a pretty green turtleneck and threw that and a white long sleeved t-shirt at her. Next he moved on to her dresser, where he began pulling out drawers. "Hmf, that's mine!" Kairi complained as she sat up, watching him. He pulled out a lacy pink pair of underwear with cookie monster patterns on it. He grinned at her and she jumped up to snatch them away.   
  
"Out!" She pointed at the door. Sora folded his hands behind his head and walked out, pouting. Kairi slammed the door behind him and leaned against it, giggling. She got dressed quickly and made a quick trip to the bathroom before running downstairs. Sora snuck up behind her and swung her around in a circle, laughing. "Ready?" He asked. She turned and looked at him, "Maybe.." She grinned back at him. "Great!" He yelled as he threw her over his shoulder and marched out of the house. Halfway to the sidewalk, he had to set her down, she was complaining too loudly. She giggled as she grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together as they walked toward his house, the freshly fallen snow crunching under their shoes.   
  
~~~~~ 


	5. Sora's Gift

Disclaimer: Whoot! I can spell disclaimer now! Merry Christmas everybody!  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed, especially Sora-4eva (or is it Taryn?)  
  
for the idea of bringing Squall and Yuffie back into the story. I hadn't thought of doing that! And don't worry, much fluff yet to come.   
  
And Ms. B. , if you are reading this, please please please don't tell my parents about my stories! * Begs on knees You're the best English teacher in the world *eyes are shining. And if my dad starts monitoring my stories I won't be able to include my own emotions anymore, he will send me to counseling!! Wah! I don't wanna go! (It's a long sad story dating back to last summer when my dad got remarried)  
  
I am putting a new character in here, can't remember what they're called, but she's Sora's cousin. Well, I guess I created all of Sora's relatives, but Kotori is a character from a manga I wrote a long time ago, only she is younger now. And not into dating dead people.   
  
Okay! Are we allowed to include web links to other sites in here?   
  
I'm beginning to rant, I will continue the story now. Please keep reviewing! I love my reviewers. Those pesky snowmen are still at it across the street…  
  
~~~~  
  
Sora and Kairi walked hand in hand down the snowy street. They waved happily to Squall and Yuffie who were walking down the opposite side of the street. Yuffie made a phone with her hand and held it up to her ear, winking. Kairi nodded and clicked her cell phone on. They continued towards Sora's house, multiple cars already visible in the driveway. Sora paused, "Crap! The whole freakin' family's here!" He complained. Kairi giggled at him and pulled him forward. Wakka and Tidus came running up the road, apparently trying to get away from Selphie, who was holding mistletoe and calling after Tidus. "Come on guys! What's the hurry? It's too early to play blitzball!" She yelled. "Merry Christmas, ya?" Wakka began, cut off as Tidus grabbed him and ran around the corner. Sora waved happily as Selphie took a time out to say hello to Kairi. "Merry Christmas! How are you two today?" She asked slyly. "Pretty good, just heading off to Sora's house for Christmas morning." Kairi replied, tightening her grip on Sora's hand so make sure Selphie had noticed. "Well, bye now, I only have a little while to catch Tidus before I have to leave for my grandparents' house." She waved briskly and gave Kairi a thumbs up behind Sora's back.   
  
"Come on, Sora! You're mom's gonna freak!" Kairi pulled with all her strength trying to get Sora to go inside his house. "I don't wanna go in there! Have you met my family?" He whined. Kairi sighed, looking down at the snow and suddenly getting an idea. She leaned up against him and played with his still fluffy hair. Kissing him sweetly on the cheek, she looked deeply into his eyes, "Please?" She asked quietly. He stared at her as she pulled him easily up to the door, knocking gently and smiling as his mother opened the door. "Merry Christmas!" Kairi chirped happily. "Kairi!" She cried cheerfully as she pulled her into a tight hug. "What took you so long?" She asked, suspiciously. "Sora didn't want to come, he was trying to stall." Kairi accused, pointing over her shoulder at him. He smiled weakly at him mother and took Kairi's hand as she pulled him inside.  
  
Upon seeing them snuggled up together, Sora's mother sighed with happiness. Finally, that reject child of mine has a girl! Maybe he won't be so rebellious now.. she thought to herself. Sora's relatives were crowding the house, leaning against the walls and the children sat on the floor next to the Christmas tree. Sora was surprised by how eagerly Kairi was accepted into the family, everyone seemed to love her instantly. She helped the younger children pass the remaining presents around and helped them set up their new toys so they could play with them. She would walk around the room, helping Sora's mom pass around drinks and snacks, and she would hold conversations with various adults. A hand latched firmly onto Sora's shoulder, he looked up, startled to see his father's face scowling down at him. "When did you get home last night?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. "I, uhh…" Sora began, cut off when his mother bustled over. "Honey, it's fine!" She cried. "That's right, sir, Sora stayed the night at my house last night. He asked your wife and she said it would be fine. It was all just a miscommunication." Came Riku's strong voice from behind Sora's father, causing him to jump slightly. A talent Riku was proud of. He was the only other male in the whole of Destiny Islands that was willing too, and capable of butting heads with Sora's father. He smiled down at the balding, muscular man honestly. Though the older man would never admit it, he had a deep respect for Riku, he wasn't like the other teenagers around the Islands. There was something else there, a kind of maturity that even some adults did not have. He smiled coldly back, "Fine, but the next time Sora goes missing, I'll have your head." He hissed as he stalked off to devour the turkey before anyone else got a chance.   
  
Sora's mother sighed, "Thanks, Riku. I thought he was going to skin Sora! Though, we were very worried when you didn't even call last night, young man!" She said sternly as she made her way back to the kitchen. "Uh, thanks, Riku. But, you could have just let him harass me." He said guiltily. Riku laughed, "Come on Sora, that's not what friends do." He turned to help Kairi with the children that were mobbing her, demanding to be read to. "Riku?" Sora called. "Yeah?" He replied, picking up a little boy that was chasing his sister around with his new toy sword. "What are you doing spending Christmas at my house?" He asked suspiciously. "She invited me when we met outside on the street." Riku grinned as he pointed to Sora's cousin, Kotori, who was currently getting to know Kairi as they both struggled with the mass of complaining children.   
  
She was one of Sora's favorite cousins, he had to admit. They were about the same height, but she had slightly darker hair brown hair. It came to the middle of her back, and she had tied it back in a loose ponytail low on her back, letting loose strands fall around her shoulders. She wore a tight red turtleneck and white pants, she was very pretty and Sora was surprised that Riku had not met her before. "Are you two..?" Sora started, Riku cut him off with a desperate look. "Maybe, can we talk about this later?" He whispered to Sora. He smiled at his best friend and got up to help him assist the girls, now being all but carried off toward the playroom by the many children. They pulled the girls inside, laughing as they tried to slam the door on Riku and Sora, who pushed their way inside. The children promptly tackled them and they all fell in a giggling mass on the floor, staring up at Kairi and Kotori's disapproving glares. Half an hour later, the children were curled up in the teenagers' laps, listening intently to the storybook that was being passed between Kairi and Kotori. A small girl sat sleeping in Sora's arms, and he didn't understand why Kairi kept giggling at him.   
  
Soon, a movie was set up and the children were left alone as the teenagers snuck outside and made their way to the mall. Taking the children as an example, the teens soon bought tickets and went into the theater to see a movie that had recently been released. Something about a ring and an evil wizard. Sora wasn't very attentive toward movies. The two couples were alone in the theater, so they sat on either side to give each other a little privacy. Kairi snuggled into Sora's shoulder as they tried to watch the movie. Sora ran his fingers through her hair and played with her silver earrings. They were little stars and when Sora saw them, he remembered her Christmas present. "Kairi," He said gently as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, messily wrapped package. "Merry Christmas." He said as he handed it to her. Surprised, she sat up and carefully opened it, pulling out a beautiful sterling silver charm bracelet. It had golden paopus on it and tiny silver bells that jingled softly when she moved it. She gasped silently, "It's beautiful, Sora. Thank you." She said softly, looking up into his piercing blue eyes. She put it on a kissed him gently on the lips, allowing it to linger a bit before a battle scene pulled their attention to the screen. Sora glanced over at Riku and Kotori and laughed quietly, "Riku works fast." He exclaimed in Kairi's ear as she glanced over to see the two of them making out.   
  
The two of them tried snuggling together for a while, but the chairs weren't very comfortable, so Kairi crawled into Sora's lap and he slowly traced her spine with his hand. She kissed him gently and played with his spiky hair. The kiss held out longer this time, and Kairi wrapped her hands around Sora's neck and put more passion into the kiss. He held her protectively in his arms and ignored everything around him but her, taking in everything. He loved the way she tasted and he was confused when she pulled away for a moment. "I'll be right back, bathroom break. Do you want anything while I'm up?" She asked as she stood and smiled at him. He shook his head and watched as she walked out of the theater door, pausing to wave briefly at him on her way out.   
  
Kairi walked briskly out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed as she made her way back down the silent, empty corridor. She looked around, surprised that there weren't even any custodians in the large, dark hall. She quickened her pace as she walked back to the theater.After a few minutes, Kotori also stood up, "I have to go too, be back in a moment." She said to Riku as she leaned down to kiss him again. As she walked slowly out of the theater, she opened the first door and paused to tie her shoes. Stupid laces, she thought bitterly, making a mental note to buy new ones later. She opened the last door silently, not wanting to bring attention to her presence. She peeked out in the still hall, noticing only too late that two large teenage boys were dragging Kairi out of the emergency exit, one held a gun up under her chin and they were cussing at her, telling her to stop struggling or they'd shoot her. They disappeared out the door and Kotori clamped a hand over her mouth as she turned horrified back into the theater.   
  
"Riku! Sora!! Kairi's been kidnapped!! Oh, god! Help her!!" She shrieked as she ran back into the theater. The two boys jumped up, Sora producing his Oblivion key blade and Riku pulling out his dark key blade equipped with the Metal Chocobo key chain. Together, they ran out the theater doors and slammed through the emergency exit into the snowstorm outside.  
  
~~~~ 


	6. Darkened Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.   
  
I've had to start over on this three times already because the first time I began, the computer encountered a problem and had to close! And of course I forgot to save the stupid file, so I lost the whole stupid chapter!! I was going to write two chapters for you tonight, but since my computer is so freakin' retarded, I don't know if I will get a chance. I hate technology.  
  
*Sigh.   
  
I am not feeling too creative tonight, you can tell by what I named the new baddies. lol, If you speak Japanese, then you understand. They really have nothing to do with Hercules, I just couldn't think of any other names.  
  
I am almost done with this story, and as soon as I finish it I will start on the alternate version with Riku/Kairi. Anyway, on with this story, hopefully my computer won't feel the need to go senile for a while. Please keep reviewing and let me know how I'm doing! Fluff is paused for a little while to make room for badly written action sequences. Squall/Yuffie coming up soon.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sora slammed out the emergency exit and skidded out into the snowstorm. It was freezing outside, and he looked frantically around before finding tracks leading off into the trees nearby. He dashed after them, calling for Riku to hurry up. Kotori waved encouragement to them and ran into town, determined to find some help.   
  
Sora cursed himself for not wearing a coat, but pushed his way through the nine inches of snow, able to hear Kairi's screams up ahead. He turned to see if Riku was following, but couldn't see him in the swirling snow. Turning back, he heard Kairi scream his name and struggled to go faster, sliding on the frozen, snow covered ground. As some large buildings faded into view, he tripped and stumbled down a hill, landing in a snow drift fifteen feet below. He fought to lift his soaked and frozen body, and saw Kairi and her captors just ahead.   
  
"SORA!!" She screamed at him, fighting to get away from the two boys pulling her through the snow. The larger of the two boys punched her and she fell limply into his arms.   
  
"Don't you fucking touch her, you bastards!!" Sora screamed back at them, pulling himself up. The larger boy threw Kairi over his shoulder, and the smaller boy turned and flipped him off, laughing.   
  
"Firaga!" Riku yelled from behind Sora, a ball of flame grazing the kidnapper's face. Giving him a burnt cheek and a bloody nose. He turned and stumbled after his partner.   
  
Riku pulled off his coat and wrapped it around Sora's shoulders. He cast curaga on him and Sora could feel a sudden warmth inside him, spreading through his body and bringing life back into him. "Thanks, lets go!" He choked. Running after the abductors.  
  
The two kidnappers ran through the forest and broke out of the trees into an alleyway. They continued on down the alley until they reached an abandoned old factory. Slipping inside, the smaller boy bolted the door behind them. The larger of the two carried Kairi up a rusty metal staircase and walked into what used to be the main office when the factory was still open. It had been converted into a bedroom, and it was cozy and warm inside, despite the filthy living conditions. He set Kairi down on a rotted old mattress and crouched next to the fire.  
  
"What are you doing, Kutsuu? The key blade master will be here any minute!" The smaller boy sneered as he entered the room.   
  
"Well then why don't you go meet them at the door, brother? After all the fancy things you said you would do to the key blade master, I assume you would like to have first grabs?" He spat back at his younger brother.   
  
The boy stepped forward. "Let me guess, you're being generous?" He said sarcastically. "Don't try to pull that crap on me! I was the one who had to follow that little bitch all day, so I get her first!" He shouted angrily.  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows behind the door, Kyoukou, get out. I wish to speak with your brother. Go watch for Sora and take care of him when he gets here."  
  
Kyoukou turned red with anger, but was not about to defy his master's wishes. "Yes, Lord Ansem, I will." He said through gritted teeth on his way out the door.   
  
"Good job on capturing the girl, but you might have done better to wait until she and Sora were alone." Ansem said quietly, gazing down at Kairi's unconscious form. "Now you have to deal with Riku as well, and Sora alone would have been more than a little trouble." Ansem said dryly.  
  
"Who's Riku? Is he tough?" Kutsuu asked. Ansem sighed deeply. "Yes, he's as powerful as Sora, but dangerously unpredictable. Also, he wields the dark key blade. You would do well to deal with him first." He said as he glided slowly to the window overlooking the factory below. He could see Kyoukou practicing with his battleaxe down on the floor, and Kutsuu walked over to stand next to Ansem. He looked down at his little brother with a certain distaste in his eyes.  
  
"Will Kyoukou be able to handle either of them?" He asked curiously. Ansem turned to grin evilly at him.  
  
"No." He said sweetly. "He won't stand a chance." He turned to glide back over and stand next to the fire, watching the flames.  
  
Kutsuu continued to watch his brother out of the window for a moment before turning to face Ansem."Then what do you suggest I do? Surely I don't stand a chance against the both key blades either?" He asked Ansem, expecting some kind of violent gesture or rude sharp answer.  
  
To Kutsuu's surprise, Ansem turned and grinned at him. "I have a proposition for you. I have been watching you, and I believe you have great potential. I am willing to grant you the power to control the Heartless. You will become filled with the power of the Heartless, and given a superior body in place of the fragile one you now have." He gazed expectantly at the teenage boy.  
  
Kutsuu's eyes widened and he stepped toward Ansem. "Are you serious, lord? You would give me that power?" His voice was filled with greed, "What must I do for you?"  
  
Ansem once again looked down at Kairi's still form. "Kill the key blade master and Riku using your power, and I will not only allow you to keep it, if you can prove yourself to me, then I will make you second in command of the worlds after we have released the Heartless on the universe. Do we have a deal? Like I said, you have great potential." Ansem said quietly to him, holding out his hand.  
  
Kutsuu looked greedily at him and grabbed his hand. Ansem squeezed his hand tightly and smiled dangerously. Immediately, darkness began to wrap around Kutsuu's heart, causing him to double up in pain. He screamed in agony as Ansem's grip tightened. Darkness began running through his body and he cried out even more as it began to engulf his heart. After a while, Ansem released his grip and Kutsuu stood up. He looked down and began examining his powerful new body. He flexed his sleek new muscles and gazed down at his new outfit. He now wore black knee high boots and tight black capris with buckles running up the outsides of his thighs. He had a plain black shirt on, and over it, he wore a heavy coat that fell to his calves. It was pitch black and was fastened over his chest with a single large buckle, the mark of the Heartless was imprinted on his back in red.  
  
He grinned mischievously at Ansem and looked around the room for something to test his newfound power on. Ansem laughed and wished him luck as he vanished into the shadows. Kutsuu waved his hand experimentally around the room and it changed suddenly into an elegant gothic bedroom. Kairi now lay on a large four poster bed on top of the black and red satin sheets. The walls were all painted deep purple and a black and red carpet was spread on the floor. Kutsuu smiled evilly and walked over to Kairi, who was beginning to wake up.   
  
"Sleep well, darling?" he asked sweetly as she focused on him. She sat up quickly and looked around the room. "Where am I? Where's Sora?" She cried angrily. He turned to throw more wood on the fire and Kairi gasped when she saw the mark on the back of his coat. He walked over and climbed onto the bed, smiling at her.   
  
"Don't worry, he'll be here soon enough." He said as he crawled closer. Kairi struggled to get away from him, but he snapped his fingers and she was suddenly slammed up against the headboard. He waved his hands over her body as though he was sculpting something, and when she looked down at herself, she was wearing a skimpy black leather top and a matching skirt that barely covered her. She shrieked and moved to jump off the bed, but he snapped his fingers again and she found herself shackled to the bed, wearing a heavy metal collar. He grabbed her face and kissed her roughly, she bit at him and screamed curses as he laughed.  
  
An explosion from down in the factory brought his attention back to the task at hand. He slid off the bed and turned to face her, "Looks like we have company. Why don't you just wait here until I get back?" he hissed at her as he glided out the door, slamming it behind him. Kairi stared at the door for a moment before a single silent tear slid down her cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~ 


	7. Help Wanted

Disclaimer: I really hate that word.  
  
lol, Okay, Ron, you win. I guess I'll update. * sigh //sarcastic -inside joke  
  
You guys are funny, keep reviewing! I might be a little slow in updating these next few days, I am supposed to finish 2 letters to my Japanese pen pals before Christmas break. It's a school thing.   
  
I am writing the alternate version to this story right now, and it will be posted when it's done. I'm in a really good mood, so I think I will write a bunch of chapters instead of doing my homework. Whoot! Final Fantasy! And just to spite all you passionate Ansem haters, me and my friends are creating a ficcy all about him! Nyah! *sticks out tongue, //sarcastic -still inside joke. lol, okay, I'm done for now! Keep reviewing!   
  
And one more thing, I promise to make the alternate version much fluffier, but I can't tell you more than that. It fits in with this one up to one of the chapters, can't remember which, but yeah. It's for you Riku loving fluff people.  
  
I don't really like the way this story is turning out, so I'll make up for it in the alternate version, m'kay? Sorry if the action scenes are crappy, I'm new at writing them! And don't worry, fluff lovers! More fluff yet to come! We still have Christmas evening to deal with! And I'm not done with Squall and Yuffie!  
  
~~~~  
  
Sora dashed down the alleyway, following the footprints left by Kutsuu and Kyoukou. The messy tracks led him to a metal door of an old abandoned factory. Riku stood behind him, eyeing the factory suspiciously. Sora turned to face him. "It's locked." He stated dangerously. Riku grinned.  
  
Stepping forward and holding the Metal Chocobo in front of him, Riku slammed the tip of it into the door, while casting Graviga into the frozen steel. Sora could only stare in awe, cringing at the sound as the door was ripped from its hinges and thrown in a heap against the opposite wall. They stepped through the opening and gazed around the dim room.  
  
"Finally!" Came Kyoukou's irritating voice. He leapt down from an old rusting piece of machinery, landing a few feet from Sora. "I thought you'd never get here." He whined as he inspected Sora and Riku, sneering disapprovingly.   
  
Sora tightened his grip on the key blade, narrowing his eyes and glaring at the taller boy. "Where's Kairi?" He demanded, his voice little more than a deep growl.  
  
Kyoukou was surprised by his threatening tone, laughing heartily as he walked across the floor brandishing a blood red battleaxe. He twirled his weapon in a few tight circles and turned to face Sora again, "You know, I really thought the key blade master would be taller and more intimidating than you. This'll be easier than I thought!" He scoffed as he took up a fighting stance.   
  
He lunged suddenly at them, planting his axe where Sora had been moments before. He spun around as Riku's foot made contact with his stomach. Kyoukou coughed violently and punched Riku in the side of his face. Sora dodged between the two and slammed his key blade against Kyoukou's skull before back flipping onto a rusty machine. Riku jumped behind Kyoukou and slammed the Metal Chocobo into his knees, causing him to trip. Kyoukou caught Riku in the spine with the side of his battleaxe, sending him tumbling across the floor, momentarily paralyzed from the blow.   
  
Sora lunged at the abductor, who dodged him, feeling more cocky after his earlier slip-up. He grazed the side of Sora's neck with the razor sharp blade of his axe, small trickles of blood marking the wound. He laughed, another slip-up. Sora clamped a hand to the gash on his neck and slammed the key blade between Kyoukou's legs. He screamed in pain and doubled up on the floor, sneering up at his enemy, who smiled sweetly at him. Riku walked shakily over and pointed his dark key blade at Kyoukou's face, "Firaga!" He yelled enthusiastically, shielding his face as his opponent caught fire and was slammed into one of the rusty chunks of machinery. The gears in the machine were still covered in oil, and they burst into flame when Kyoukou slammed into them. The explosion from the oil fire reverberated throughout the factory, dust and debris falling dangerously around the two remaining boys.  
  
"Whoo, that was exciting." Sora laughed, releasing his hands from his ears. "What a freak." Riku grinned at the scorched form lying on the blackened floor. "Yeah, that stupid axe actually hurt." Sora complained, casting curaga on himself and wiping the remaining blood on Riku's coat sleeve.   
  
They laughed together as they made their way toward the twisted metal staircase. Stopping in their tracks a few moments later as a dark shadow appeared in front of them. A tall figure rose out of the floorboards just feet from the staircase, looming eerily over them as Heartless appeared around the room, popping out of the remaining machinery. "What the hell?" Sora breathed as he gazed up at the shadow.   
  
Kutsuu stepped out of the darkness, letting it wrap itself around him before fanning out across the floor. He silently examined the two teenage boys standing recklessly before him. He laughed to himself, Riku first, huh? He thought to himself, screw that, he looks like he'd put up a better fight! He laughed again, aloud this time, pulling the darkness back to him. He stepped toward them casually, smiling as he introduced himself. "I am Kutsuu, how may I help you?" He grinned, daring them to make the first move.   
  
Sora crossed his arms, glaring violently at the new intruder, recognizing him as the one who had hit Kairi. "Where's Kairi?" He growled angrily, sneering back in reply to his rude grin. Kutsuu floated gracefully into the air, crossing his own arms and pouting down at Sora, "She's fine, she's sleeping. Don't wake her!" he said in a mock serious tone, gliding slowly around the two boys. He laughed, enjoying the look of concern and curiosity on their faces.   
  
Sora watched Kutsuu float menacingly around them. He had just been passing the staircase when a glimmer behind him caught Sora's eye. He watched Kutsuu a bit longer, keeping his eyes alert on his opponent, but focusing his other senses at the large window overlooking the factory. As soon as Kutsuu began to close in behind them, Sora made a sudden dash forward, launching himself up the staircase.  
  
Kutsuu was on him in a flash, punching him in the face and throwing him from the staircase. He spiraled toward the rotting wooden floor, crashing through to the foundations when Kutsuu dove after him. He winced in pain as they wrestled around, finally catching Kutsuu in the side of the head with Oblivion and leaping back out of the hole.   
  
Riku stepped forward to help, slicing his enemy's arm as Kutsuu flew out of the gap in the floor, tumbling after Sora. He stood, arm bleeding, watching his adversaries with menacing eyes. The two stood facing him, key blades ready. He laughed deeply as Heartless closed in around them. As the Heartless began attacking, Kutsuu lunged forward, brandishing a long broad sword, he swung at Sora, narrowly missing him when the teenager leaped into the air. Heartless swarmed around Riku, surrounding him in a dark mass. He struck out with the Metal Chocobo, able to destroy handfuls at once, but he knew he was at a big disadvantage. He leaped onto a large ruined packaging machine, swinging his key blade at the Heartless nearby. He caught a glimpse of Sora fighting with Kutsuu across the room, smiling grimly when he realized the predicament they were in.   
  
Sora dashed and dodged around the room, trying not to get hit by the massive sword and dealing rather pathetic blows in return. Kutsuu was too fast to fight on normal terms, even though Sora was the faster of the two. He was not used to opponents that were so fast, however, and he had a hard time dealing any damage at all. Kutsuu leaped into the air again, gliding around the room, Sora cursed silently, people were always faster when they flew. He rolled to avoid the sword again and crouched down on the floor, focusing all his energy into the air. I hope this little trick still works, he thought grimly. Kicking off from the rotting boards, he launched himself into the air, bringing his key blade down against the side of Kutsuu's neck.   
  
The abductor was more than a little surprised, hovering in midair, at eye level with Sora. I didn't know he could fly, he thought astonished, this does even the playing field a bit. He grinned, holding a hand up to his neck. He drew it back, soaked in blood. Floating a bit higher, he looked at Sora and laughed.  
  
Damn, Sora thought, if only we were on the ground, I might have gotten a rather good hit. So much energy had been focused into getting off the ground, that he hadn't had enough left for a critical hit. He followed Kutsuu as he began flying faster around the room, trying to keep his distance, but not letting the older boy out of his sight. They sped up even more as Kutsuu lunged at Sora, cutting into his chest with the broad sword. Sora coughed up blood, but took the opportunity to catch Kutsuu under the chin with the key blade. Both bleeding badly, they fell to the ground, wrestling violently as they crashed into the floor.   
  
Riku watched, horrified at the bloody mess on the floor. Both boys were locked into a desperate struggle, neither able to reach their weapon. Bounding across the room, Riku dove at Kutsuu, trying to defend his best friend. He was slammed roughly against the floor as hordes of Heartless beat him back. He had a bloody nose and called to Sora before the Heartless knocked him into the hole in the floor. His head collided with the cement foundations and he slowly faded into unconsciousness, lying in a puddle of blood.   
  
~~~~~ 


	8. Pointless Victory

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
Told you I would update more! Hah! You didn't believe me!  
  
Christmas is coming! Christmas is coming! *dances in circles. Here's for my loyal, loving fans! If I can get through the queer action sequences, then I get to start on the fluff again! I'm so excited! What do you guys think so far? I love you, please review. For Christmas? And if you want me to review on your stuff, feel free to pester me!  
  
I'm singing! Can you hear me?  
  
Ron2? You still reading? I liked your review. lol. I will try to update more quickly. I usually don't update on weekends, mainly because I am usually at my mom's house and she has a very slow internet connection. Hope you don't mind me singling you out. Sorry this chapter won't be as long as the new ones, I wanted to save some crap for the next chapter. Actually, this chapter is really freakin' short. I think this story is about over, maybe a couple more chapters after this. They'll go relatively quickly, though. And don't worry, they'll be much longer. I'll definitely be done before Friday, Howzzat?   
  
Merry Christmas!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kairi sat staring out the window, she was worried about Sora and Riku. Tugging slightly on her chains, she tried to figure out how to get loose. There was a knife sitting on the bedside table, and she tried to get it. The chains wouldn't allow her to lean that far, so she stretched out her foot, just able to touch the end of the table. She sighed in defeat and flopped back into place.   
  
A high pitched ring filled her senses, and she jumped violently before she realized that her cell phone was still in her pocket. She had to stretch out on the bed to get her hand in her pocket, and she yanked out the phone, "Hello?!" She cried desperately. Certain that it was a salesman or something.  
  
"Kairi!! Are you alright?! Kotori's here, she says you were kidnapped!" Came Yuffie's worried response. Kairi sighed in relief and joy, "Yuffie!! Thanks for reminding me to turn my phone on today!"  
  
~  
  
Sora choked as he struggled with Kutsuu. The older boy was much stronger, and Sora hoped Riku was alright, he knew he couldn't win by himself. He managed to scramble away from his opponent and reached to grab the key blade. His fingers brushed it as Kutsuu pulled him back. Sora turned and punched his attacker in the face, squirming to the side as his fist landed on the floor boards next to Sora's head. He rolled away from the other boy and coughed up blood, not making a mark on the already stained floor. Kutsuu jumped on him and slammed Sora's head into the floor. He looked up at Kutsuu tiredly, feeling his stomach lurch at his triumphant sneer. He dug a knee into Sora's wounded chest and laughed at his silent scream of pain.  
  
The fight was over. Sora had lost. He couldn't reach his key blade, not now even if Kutsuu didn't have him pinned. "Looks like the key blade master isn't so tough after all." He sneered at Sora. "You're pathetic!" he yelled as he dug his knee deeper, enjoying Sora's choked screams. He reached down slowly and wrapped a hand around Sora's throat, wiping his own blood out of his eyes. "You don't deserve the key blade! You can't even save your own girlfriend!" He crowed. Sora's eyes widened. Kairi! He thought desperately, no! With one last burst of energy, Sora planted his fist as hard as he could on the bridge of Kutsuu's nose.  
  
Kutsuu reeled back in pain, cursing loudly. He grabbed Sora's shirt, pulling him close to his face. "You little bastard! You can't just give up, can you?! Shit! I might have killed you quickly!" He yelled angrily. He released Sora's shirt and pulled a small knife out of his pocket. He held Sora's neck with one hand and pressed the blade firmly into his jaw. He grinned evilly as tiny drops of blood began to appear.   
  
He was about to begin dragging and twisting the little blade through Sora's skin, when someone's booted foot caught him in the ribs, sending him sprawling across the floor. He coughed and looked up, shocked. Squall glared down at him, the gunblade slung over his shoulder. "I don't approve of you manhandling my friends." He stated bleakly.  
  
"Sora!!" Kairi screamed, running over to him. She gently lifted him into a sitting position, stroking his hair.   
  
"Kairi? What are you wearing?" Sora tried to laugh. Kutsuu made as it to lunge for his sword, but Squall darted over and stomped on it. "What do you think you're doing?" Yuffie huffed disapprovingly. "Where's Riku?!" Kotori cried as she caught up with the others. Yuffie wandered over to the hole in the floor, "Ah! There he is!" She called back to Kotori, who jumped into the hole. Yuffie bailed in after her, and together they were able to pull him out. Kotori flopped down on the floor and set Riku's head on her lap, examining his wounds. "Aw, he'll be fine." Yuffie chirped reassuringly.  
  
Squall turned to look at Riku, and Kutsuu took advantage of this by lunging for the only other weapon around, the key blade. He grabbed it and spun to face his enemies, a triumphant glow across his face. Everyone laughed but him. "Huh?" He gasped as the key blade vanished, only to reappear in Sora's hand. At the feel of the familiar weapon, Sora propped himself up against Kairi. He lifted it up and flipped it, pointing it at himself. "Curaga." He coughed.  
  
Kutsuu's eyes widened as everyone watched Sora's wounds heal themselves. Kairi sat fascinated as she watched his torn muscles and tendons knit back together. After a moment, he was able to sit up by himself. He wasn't healed much, but it was a start. He more or less stood, and again pointed the key blade at himself. "Curaga!" he was able to yell. This time, a green light shot from the key blade, it surrounded him and completely healed his wounds, forming new skin wherever it was missing. All that remained was the traces of blood.   
  
He swayed a bit from the lack of blood, but grinned. Kairi leapt to her feet and grabbed his arm to help support him. He cast curaga on Riku, who remained unconscious, but fully healed. Kotori smiled gratefully at her cousin. Then he turned to look at Kutsuu. "Oh, shit." he mumbled, making a break for the door. He shoved past Yuffie and lunged for the exit. Yuffie was knocked back and landed roughly on the floor. Squall stared blankly at Kutsuu. "Oh, you did not just do that!" He yelled as he hurled the gunblade after him, catching him in the back and severing his spinal column. He howled in pain as he fell to the floor. Squall ran over and yanked his weapon out, bringing it down on Kutsuu's neck, beheading him.   
  
He turned back to them and more or less smiled at Yuffie, "Nobody messes with my girl and gets away with it."   
  
Yuffie giggled and bounced over to him, knocking him off his feet. Kairi and Sora turned away, not wanting to intrude on their make-out session. "Let's go get some food, I'm starving!" Sora exclaimed, hauling Riku over his shoulder. Kotori walked silently beside them, wiping a little bit of blood from Riku's face.  
  
Kairi laughed. "I think you need a shower!" She said, pointing at the blood on him. He seemed surprised, but laughed with her. "Alright, I'll go take a shower, and then we'll get some food." he said. "Oh! We're coming too!" Yuffie yelled, jumping off of Squall. She pulled him along by the hand as she ran after them.   
  
~~~~~ 


	9. Intermission

Disclaimer: I can finally spell it! Not such a big bad word now, are ya'?!  
  
Sugar high from candy canes, I'm gonna feel so icky tomorrow. Aww! You guys are so sweet! Keep reviewing! I don't know what else to do with this story, considering it's supposed to revolve around Christmas, and Christmas is only one day, so I guess I'll have to make a sequel if you guys really like it! There will be hectic updating now that school let out for winter break, I have no life, just my computer. And my friends, who are kinda awkward to hang out with. It's very lonely being the only girl in a large group.  
  
I loved your reviews! I'm very happy that you think I'm doing alright! And a little surprised that some of you had time to read it, with the new Lord of the Rings movie out and all. *Which I got to see less than 10 minutes ago* If you haven't seen it, I highly suggest you do, it's my favorite one. Speaking of theaters, why do they always set up the show times so that it is necessary to skip school to see the newest movies? It bothers me.   
  
I got a really good idea just now on how to extend the story a bit and add a final twist of humor! It's based on the supposedly real happenings of a good friend of mine! If you ask nicely, maybe I will email you the full story! *evil smirk. 18 year old boys are so interesting…  
  
I will keep writing now, please review! *insert dramatic ending music*  
  
~~~~~  
  
The small group walked along in silence. It had begun snowing again, and they paused in the doorway of another abandoned building to rest for a minute. "Where are we, anyway?" Yuffie huffed. "I mean, I know where we are, but seriously, what is this?" She motioned around to the many empty buildings around them.   
  
Sora and Kairi exchanged smiles, "This is the old part of town, the factories here were shut down after the power plant failed. No one was willing to invest enough money to even have it leveled, so they just left it." Kairi explained, helping Sora and Kotori lower Riku to the ground.   
  
"Is he gonna wake up anytime soon? I hope he's okay.." Kotori murmured. Yuffie bounced over to them and kneeled down, poking Riku roughly in the ribs. He groaned in protest and opened his eyes. "Yuffie, what are you doing?" He groaned, sleepily.   
  
She laughed and jumped up, staring down at him. "Told you he'd be fine." She grinned as she walked back to Squall.   
  
Riku sat up, gazing around at the alleyway. "Did I miss something?" He asked Kotori. She laughed. "You and Sora were getting your asses beaten. Luckily for you, Kairi knew exactly were you were, Squall bailed you guys out of a nasty death." She giggled, winking at Yuffie.   
  
"Are we going yet? It's cold out here!" Yuffie cried, leaping onto Squall's back. He grinned and started walking down the road. "Yeah, we should grab some dinner before the party, too." He called back to the others.   
  
"Party?" Riku said excitedly, struggling to his feet. He took a quick glance at Kotori before picking her up and throwing her onto his shoulder. She giggled and waved back at Kairi and Sora. "Come on! You guys need to get cleaned up before we can go out! Where too?" She called.   
  
Kairi looked at Sora, "My house!" She yelled back at them.  
  
~  
  
Half an hour later, they arrived on Kairi's doorstep. She shoved her door open, and they tumbled inside, frozen from the deepening snow outside. Sora and Riku raced to the fireplace, fighting to see who got to build the fire this time. Riku won. As he began stuffing firewood into it, Sora snuck after Kairi. She had gone upstairs to change into some warmer clothing, a little upset at the loss of her sweater. Yuffie had been thoughtful enough to bring an extra coat for her when she had explained the situation, so she didn't freeze, but that had been one of her favorite sweaters.  
  
She turned to shut her door and bumped into Sora. She yelped and jumped back, "Don't do that! You scared me.." She said, exasperated. "Sorry." He replied, stepping back a little. Kairi huffed and began digging through her closet, trying to find a new outfit. Sora began following her into her room, when she turned around. "Oh, no you don't! You aren't allowed in my room until after you get a shower!" She yelled at him, examining the stains on his clothing. "I'll send Riku to get you more clothes, just go start cleaning yourself up!" She laughed as she shoved him out her door.   
  
Sora shrugged and walked down the hall to the bathroom, stepping inside and flicking on the light. It was spotlessly clean, he was impressed. He turned the water on and began stripping down. The door opened slightly and Kairi shoved a plastic bag into the room. "Here! You can put your clothes in this for now." She said, dropping the bag and closing the door. Sora smiled. He carefully placed his clothes in the bag and stepped into the shower, grinning morbidly as the water turned red with the blood.   
  
Kairi ran downstairs, wearing a new light blue sweater and cream colored pants. She ran into the living room, looking for Riku. "Ah, Riku! I need you to go get some clothes for you and Sora!" She said, eyeing his also filthy outfit. "Uh, ok." He replied, "I guess we'll be right back." He said as Kotori dragged him out the door. Kairi sighed and turned back to Squall and Yuffie, who were rather busy. Feeling a bit lonely, Kairi tromped back upstairs, throwing herself on her bed. She stared out her bedside window at the slightly darkening sky, feeling exhausted.   
  
Kairi woke up a half hour later, Sora standing over her in a towel. She sat up and stared blankly at him. "When's Riku gonna get back with my clothes?" He asked, looking accusingly at her. She laughed, climbing off of her bed and walking to her closet. "I forgot to give you your Christmas present!" She called to him, digging through the mess on the closet floor. She stood back up, holding a large shopping bag. "Merry Christmas!" She smiled as she handed him the bag. He looked suspiciously at it before accepting it. He reached inside and pulled out a pair of black pants. "Of course, you buy me clothing. Geez, Kairi, you're such a girl!" He teased as he admired the pants and held them up to his waist, trying to determine if they would fit. She smiled at him gave him a hug, "I figured you could use some new MC Hammer pants!" She giggled, watching as he pulled them on under his towel. He threw the towel to the floor and examined his new pants, he really liked them, and was impressed that Kairi knew what size he wore. "Wow, they're really nice. Thanks!" He said, giving her a quick kiss before bounding out the door, determined to find some food.  
  
Kairi giggled to herself and followed him out the door. She walked into the kitchen just in time to stop him from emptying her refrigerator. He walked back into the living room, looking hurt at only being able to sneak a bagel out. He sat on the couch and Kairi curled up next to him. "Where did Yuffie and Squall go?" He asked, looking around the room. Kairi sat up, gazing around at the suspiciously empty room. "I dunno.." She giggled.   
  
Just then, Riku and Kotori burst through the door. "We're back!" Kotori declared happily, holding up the bag of clothing they had snuck out of Riku's house. Sora jumped up and began digging through it, pulling out a deep purple t-shirt with a picture of Happy Bunny on it, and a black zip up hoodie. Then he ran upstairs and retrieved his shoes. Riku snuck past him into the bathroom, pushing him out and slamming the door. Sora could hear the water come on and shrugged as he made his way back to the living room, passing Kotori in the hall. Bounding down the stairs, he skidded into the room, nearly crashing into Squall, who had just walked in the door. "Whoa, somebody's hyper!" Yuffie laughed.  
  
~~~~ 


	10. Nobody Important

Disclaimer: Whoo! I don't own it!  
  
Merry Christmas, everybody! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. It's almost done, and then I will begin posting the alternate version. Whether it's finished or not. Too close to the holidays to delay any more. The new Lord of the Rings is sooo good! I love hobbits, they so cute and short!  
  
Okay, this story is about to get really weird and random, this could be considered Christmas night. And I just got a really good idea for a sequel. Wow. Tell me if you guys would like a sequel, I decided it will have something to do with New Years. Not sure quite what yet, but something. I love Pippin! Anyway, yeah. Keep reviewing, don't eat the fruitcake, noodles are bad, Santa's a pedophile, and Happy Bunny should rule the world. This chapter is dedicated to the alcoholic hicks of Vernonia! And please, nobody flame about teenagers getting alcohol poisoning, because you gotta drink a lot to get alcohol poisoning. It takes work. Trust me, I grew up in a town constructed mainly of bars and Irish pubs.  
  
I swear, if I get one more Christmas card from my stupid friends calling me a pervy hobbit-fancier, I'm gonna bite someone!  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was getting very dark outside, and Yuffie yawned loudly. She snuggled into Squall's shirt and was almost asleep when Kotori and Riku finally came bounding down the stairs. "We're ready! Lets go!" Kotori cried, grabbing Riku's hand and dashing for the door. Sora leaped up and darted out the doorway, and Kairi shut down the fireplace and followed them out, waiting until Squall walked out carrying Yuffie before she locked her front door.  
  
It had stopped snowing, but probably for the better. A foot and a half of fluffy whiteness blanketed the street. Everyone had turned their Christmas lights on, but most of the houses where empty. It seemed like everyone had a party to go to tonight. As they tromped down the sidewalk, Sora put his arm around Kairi, noticing how chilly it was outside. She sighed happily, watching the soft lights glow on the snow covered lawns. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy, and it made her sad to think that in just a few days, her parents would be home again. With their usual yelling and fighting, she wasn't sure she would be able to put up with it for much longer. Her dad was an ass, her replacement mother an alcoholic, and neither of them cared.   
  
Kairi's eyes watered as she remembered her parents, the night before they had left, when Sora and Riku had walked her home. It had been dark, but not late. They hadn't cared, all they knew was that Kairi had been late coming home, obviously she was out sleeping around. She shut her eyes as angry tears ran down her cheeks, remembering their fight. They had yelled at her, grounded her. Told her she had better clean up her act or get out of their house. She had told them she wished she could, she wished it was two years from now, her eighteenth birthday. Then she could get out of that house, away from those horrible people. Maybe she and Sora could get an apartment farther into the city, where she wouldn't have to see her parents ever again. This thought comforted her, and she smiled as she remembered the bracelet he had given her. It had been the only thing she got that year. Not surprising, people generally didn't worry about her. She was just that girl that was always hanging around Sora and Riku. Nobody important.  
  
Sora glanced down, noticing the silver tears running down Kairi's face. He hugged her closer and stopped walking. Riku turned and opened his mouth to asked what was wrong, but Squall clamped a hand on his shoulder, urging him to keep moving. They stopped farther up the street, resting under a streetlight as they kept an eye on their friends. Sora had pulled Kairi into a hug, and she sobbed gently into his shoulder, they were oblivious to everything around them. "What is it?" Sora whispered quietly into her ear.   
  
She wiped away some tears and looked up at him, but seeing the honestly worried face just hurt more. "It's my parents, I...I just wish they loved me.." She whispered, fighting back the new wave of tears. Sora kissed her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. "Maybe they don't love you, maybe they do wish you had never happened. But some things you just have to live with, and if they can't see what a beautiful, caring, wonderful girl they have, then it's their loss. Just give it two more years, and I promise, I'll get you out of there." He whispered to her. She rested her head on his chest and looked down at the snow. "It still hurts, I just wanted them to care about me. Parents are supposed to care about you. But mine never did, I'm the most unimportant person in the world to them. You're supposed to mean the world to your parents, but mine would give the world to get me out of their house…"She choked.  
  
Sora lifted her head up, regretting it when he realized how freezing his hands must be, but Kairi didn't care. She took his hand and held onto it, looking up at him, positive he was going to tell her she was being ridiculous. She was surprised when he smiled at her, still holding her close. He kissed her cheek again. "Then if they don't want you, you can be my world." he said. "And if you really want parents that care, you can share mine, they care too much. They already do love you, Kairi. You have family, but don't come whining to me when they gripe at you for not sending a Christmas card. M'kay?" He laughed, looking down at her. She couldn't help but smile, "M'kay." she giggled, taking his hand and continuing down the street to their friends.   
  
~  
  
"We're here!" Squall declared, stepping up to the front door of a large white house. Everyone but Yuffie stared at him. "And what are we doing here?" Riku asked, inspecting the house. "For the party, geez, you guys are sheltered." He said, pounding on the door. Yuffie bounced up to him, jumping onto his back on giving the owner of the house a peace sign when he opened the door.   
  
"Finally, you're always late, Squall. Who'd 'ya bring?" The man asked, glancing drunkenly back at the four awkward teens loitering in his lawn. Squall laughed, "Just some sheep." He replied, shoving his way into the house and motioning for the others to follow.  
  
Once inside, the four glanced at each other, exchanging looks of disbelief. The house was packed with older teenagers and young adults. Riku wondered silently what Squall had gotten them into. Someone had set up a stereo system and Rammstein blared through the house. The girls began giggling and shoved their way into the living room, where most of the dancing was going on. Sora and Riku loitered for a bit before a group of guys recognized Riku and dragged him off, something about a ferret and a role of duct tape, Sora couldn't quite hear over the blare of Du Hast. He stood by the stairs for a while before someone grabbed his shoulder.   
  
He turned suddenly, recognizing the person immediately. "Cloud!" He cried, "What are you doing here?" He asked. Cloud looked at him suspiciously, " I could ask you the same thing, this is no place for minors." He said, almost concerned. Sora looked at him, confused. "How did you get in here, anyway?" he asked, quite interested. Looking around, Sora saw Squall and Yuffie dancing on the other side of the room. "Squall brought us. He insisted." He said, "Why?" Cloud stared triumphantly at Squall, "Oh, no reason. Just curious. Later." He said, disappearing into the crowd. Sora was about to go after him, when he was tackled by four giggling girls. "Ah! What are you doing?!" He cried, struggling to get away from Kairi, Kotori, Yuffie, and Selphie, who had him effectively pinned to the floor. They giggled at his protests and he blushed as everyone in the room turned to watch. Most of the guys in the room were jealous, and watched disapprovingly as Sora tried to get away. The girls gave in and giggled as they helped him to his feet, "Come on! Come dance with us!" They cried, dragging him to the living room.   
  
Riku found them after a while and threw his arm around Kotori's shoulders. She laughed and started dancing with him. "Sora! Go try the punch, its really good!" He shouted happily over the blare of the music. Selphie laughed as she grabbed Tidus, who had unwittingly been walking by. He groaned, but was too exhausted to try to get away. Yuffie giggled and dragged Kairi over to the refreshments table. "It's probably spiked!" She giggled with Kairi. "You really think so?" She asked, glancing around the room. "Yeah…" Tidus mumbled as he stumbled past them, collapsing on the couch next to Wakka.   
  
The girls dared each other to try it first, and Kairi was about to when Squall stumbled up to them. "Hah! Don't bother! That stuff tastes like crap! Here..!" He shoved a bottle into Yuffie's hands and gestured over his shoulder, "The kitchen's full of it!" He laughed, suddenly feeling the need to dash to the bathroom.  
  
The two girls looked at each other before they burst out laughing. "Here! You go first!" Yuffie laughed as she handed the bottle to Kairi, who looked around for a bottle opener. She gave up and used the edge of the table, throwing the lid at Yuffie, who giggled. Sora came shoving his way through the mass of people to them, huffing at finally finding them again. "These people are weird!" He cried, flipping Riku off as they exchanged playful threats from across the room. Then he noticed the bottle that Kairi still had in her hands. "Hey!" He cried, snatching the bottle away from her. The two girls laughed in disbelief as they watched his down half the bottle. Kairi yanked it away from him, "That's mine!" She giggled in mock anger, finishing it off for him.   
  
~~~  
  
Yeah, this is getting rather irresponsible, sorry if anyone is angry. It'll get better soon, I just had a tough time with this chapter. It's late.   
  
Damn dwarves! There's pomegranate juice all over my computer screen!  
  
~~ 


	11. Bad Influence

Disclaimer: I don't own it! At all!   
  
Whoo! I fell down the stairs earlier, and now my butt hurts. I'll start a sequel next year. Which sounds like a long time away, but really it's like, two weeks..  
  
I think I got over whatever horrid virus I had, too. Rammstein should make a Christmas CD, I'd buy it. Beats listening to that one guy, Frank Sinatra, or whoever.   
  
Please keep reviewing!! And if there is something you want to happen in the alternate version, tell me, cuz I'm still writing it.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was around midnight. The party showed no signs of ending, and out of restlessness, Sora, Kairi, Yuffie, Squall, Kotori, and Riku had moved their party out onto the front lawn, sitting away from the other groups of people camped out drinking. Empty beer bottles littered the front lawn of the house, and inside, music was still blaring. Rammstein had been replaced at some point in time by Powerman 5000.  
  
Sora laughed awkwardly and jumped up, stumbling slightly. "Come on, Riku! I'll race you to the park!" he laughed, shoving Riku into Squall. The three of them laughed and started running down the street.   
  
The streetlights had come on earlier, but it was still pitch black at the park. Squall was the first one there, then Riku. Sora caught up to them, he had to stop and throw up on the way there. "Look! No little kids to chase us away!" he shouted gleefully, realizing how empty the place was. He pushed Riku playfully and dashed towards the playground. Riku laughed and followed him, jumping onto the swings. Sora climbed up to the top of the play structure, seating himself on the plastic dome and almost falling off.   
  
Squall walked over, climbing into the tunnel and relaxing. He listened to Riku and Sora argue for a while, before realizing that Yuffie was calling after them. He pulled himself back out, looking up at Riku, now perched beside Sora on the plastic dome. He laughed, "Come on, the girls are freakin out."   
  
The three boys jogged back up the street, collapsing into the snow covered lawn next to the girls. "Have fun?" Kairi giggled, watching Yuffie pounce on Squall. Sora grabbed Kairi and swung her onto his lap, "No, that mean old Riku kept picking on me!" he whined playfully, laughing when Kotori tackled him.   
  
She managed to pin him to the ground, and he looked up at her in surprise. She giggled as he shook his head. Kairi yawned loudly, collapsing against Sora. "I'm tired.." She mumbled, burying herself in his hoodie.   
  
"Come on, guys, I think it's time to go." Sora agreed, picking Kairi up and walking to the street. The others followed, agreeing. After a few blocks, Sora set her down and plopped down in the snow beside her. She shivered slightly, and Sora gave her his hoodie, glad that Riku had brought him a long sleeved shirt. The three girls all curled up together, more or less asleep in the snow, and the boys started shoving each other around in the street.   
  
They chased each other around the neighborhood for a while, throwing snowballs at each other. Suddenly, Sora slipped in the snow, landing awkwardly in someone's front lawn. He groaned tiredly and looked up, coming face to face with a chubby snowman.   
  
"Holy crap!" he yelled, jumping back. "What a freakin spooky Christmas decoration!" He cried, examining the small Buddha-like snowman. As he inspected it, he realized that it was battery powered, and it held a glowing sign that read 'Merry Christmas' in tiny letters. It smiled widely, and wore a top hat that was rather large for its head. Sora reached down and pulled it out of the ground, holding the creepy plastic ornament up. He noticed that there were about eleven more, lining the sidewalk up to the house, and he darted back to Riku and Squall.   
  
"Check it out!" he yelled, excited. "This is like some reject Halloween thing!" He laughed, throwing the snowman at Riku.   
  
"Shit! People actually buy these things?" he exclaimed, handing it to Squall, who made a sound somewhere between a cough, a choke, and a snort.   
  
Riku ran over to the yard, pulling out as many as he could carry. "Come on! These are awesome!" He cried, running down the street.  
  
Sora stumbled over to the three sleeping girls, still bundled up in the snow. "Wakey wakey!" he whispered, waving a snowman in their faces. Kotori woke up first, and she yelped when she saw the snowman harassing them. Kairi and Yuffie sat up at the sound, looking up at Sora. "Awww! He's so cute!" Kotori and Kairi giggled, taking the snowman from Sora.   
  
They took turns chasing each other around with it, Yuffie deciding a flying snowman was much more intimidating. The girls laughed as they played tag with the ornament, Sora watching them from the snowy ground.  
  
The upstairs lights came on in the house, and the girls yelped and started running down the street, hiding in the play structure in the park. The boys dove in a while later, dropping several snowmen in the snow outside.   
  
They all laughed for a while, trying to get a glimpse of the owners of the snowmen, shaking their fists at the mass of teenagers and young adults crowded around the street. "You guys are awful!" Kairi giggled, feeling rather drained. She snuggled into Sora's chest and watched as it began snowing again.  
  
"Hey, I think we should get out of here, those people are looking for their deranged snowmen." Squall said, hopping out of the play structure and lifting Yuffie into his arms. He stumbled slightly at the effects of his alcohol consumption.   
  
The others followed his lead and ran off into the night, heading for Kairi's house.   
  
~  
  
Kairi unlocked the door, stumbling inside and collapsing in a heap on the floor. The others followed her in, Squall carrying Yuffie, and Kotori supporting Riku.  
  
Sora picked Kairi up and started heading for the stairs, she looked over his shoulder at Squall, following them with Yuffie.   
  
"Y-you're a bad influence, Squall…" She laughed. He grinned and stumbled into her parent's room, setting Yuffie on the bed and curling up next to her.   
  
Sora took Kairi to her room, removing her shoes and sweatshirt and kissing her goodnight. "Where are you going to sleep?" She asked, watching him walk toward the door. He turned to look at her. "In the hall, I guess." He shrugged. She giggled, "Come on.." She said, patting the bed next to her.   
  
He grinned and hopped onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her and snuggling down into her shirt. "Goodnight!" He said, happily. She smiled, stroking his spiky hair until she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~ 


	12. Real Family

Disclaimer: Yeah, um.. I still don't own it.  
  
  
  
I would like to thank whoever '???' is for reminding me to add the name of the sequel. Which of course, I hadn't even begun writing yet. However, since you asked so sweetly, I felt inclined to humor you, which has led me to massive brainstorms and I am quite happy with the outline which has been obtained due to said brainstorming. The current title is Essence of War, however it may change. If it does, I'll post it in here, or in this story's summary.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and put up with me through this story! Please leave your reviews and tell me how I did! I really didn't like how the ending chapters to this story turned out, but I think the sequel will even it out considerably. I hope you enjoyed my story anyway!  
  
~~~~  
  
Kairi and Sora walked down the beach, listening to the seagulls as they flew overhead. Christmas had passed just four days ago, but it seemed like an eternity to Kairi. She sighed happily and turned to face Sora.   
  
"My parents are coming home today.." She whispered, smiling grimly at him. They would never approve of her relationship with Sora, and she could already hear their angry voices, yelling at her.   
  
But to her surprise, Sora just smiled. "So what? Let them come, they don't deserve to lick the bottom of your shoes." He stated as he tickled her affectionately.   
  
She couldn't help but laugh and try to wriggle out of his grasp. She managed to struggle free, only to be swept up into his arms a moment later. He sat down with her on the sand, his arms wrapped around her protectively. Sora could still taste the peppermint on her lips from earlier that day, when he had helped her get rid of the candy canes on her Christmas tree. She ran her fingers through his hair, giggling that even when it was damp from the moisture of the ocean, it still stuck out in spikes.   
  
The snow had melted shortly after Christmas, and the temperature had risen considerably, but the weather forecasts had predicted more snow later in the week. Sora leaned back into the cold sand, Kairi snuggled comfortably next to him. He stared up at the crystal clear sky, noting the sweet scent of winter still floating in the air.   
  
He was pulled abruptly out of his thoughts, as two familiar figures ran down the beach. Yuffie ran up and crouched next to Sora and Kairi, keeping her gaze on the two young men, quarreling in the sand.   
  
"Knock it off, Cloud! The party was my idea! Leave him alone!!" She called, huffing when neither acknowledged she was there.   
  
Sora laughed. Cloud hadn't let Squall forget the whole alcohol incident on Christmas. They weren't exactly fighting, but they weren't quite getting along either. Cloud had Squall in a somewhat playful headlock, or to the untrained eye, it would have appeared to be playful. Sora laughed again and jumped to his feet, dashing down the beach and barreling into his two friends. They collapsed in the sand, getting the wind knocked out of them when Riku, Tidus, and Wakka decided to join in.   
  
Yuffie and Kairi had to support each other, laughing too hard to stand. Selphie walked up and shook her head at the mass of boys, wrestling rather roughly on the beach. The fighting started getting a bit too rough, so the three girls decided to step in, pulling one boy away at a time. Sora and Riku helped pull Cloud and Squall away from each other, only to be thrown to the side when they broke free, chasing each other into the ocean.   
  
Water flew everywhere as they laughed and shoved each other, falling into the freezing waves. Sora and Riku stared after them, glancing at each other and exchanging a meaningful smirk, they charged into the waves after them.   
  
The girls collapsed into fresh fits of laughter, quickly being hushed when Tidus and Wakka picked up Selphie and ran into the water after their friends. She shrieked when they dumped her into the freezing ocean, jumping up and staring unbelievingly at them, her mouth open in shock.   
  
Yuffie and Kairi were dying from laughter on the beach, watching Selphie chase Tidus through the water, only noticing too late when Sora and Squall snuck up behind them.   
  
~  
  
The nine friends sat on the beach, watching the tide come in. They where freezing after their adventure in the ocean, so Riku and Cloud had built a fire. It was reduced to glowing embers by now, but the group was nearly dry anyway.   
  
Sora turned to look at Kairi, "We gotta get you home soon, or your parents will throw a fit." He said quietly, noticing the content look on her face.   
  
She sighed calmly, "Alright," She answered, climbing to her feet. "Bye, guys. See you later." She called, waving as she walked towards the dock. Sora ran to catch up with her, waving over his shoulder at his friends.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, lowering his voice as he got closer to her. She didn't seem upset at the thought of seeing her parents again.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled, taking his hand and gesturing toward the dock. "Are you going to help me get home?" She giggled. "You don't have to.. I know you haven't seen Cloud in a long time," She looked at him, her eyes hinting concern.  
  
He looked back over his shoulder, shrugging. "Nah, I can always find him later. I'd rather be with you anyway, Cloud isn't nearly as pretty." He whispered, shifting his gaze to the dock up ahead.   
  
Kairi blushed a little and laughed. She still wasn't used to people complimenting her on anything. Her parents always just ignored her, or told her to go away. As if reassuring herself that someone cared, she swung around and buried her face in Sora's chest, silently comparing him to her family. She felt a strange warmth spread through her body when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.   
  
She sighed into his shirt and looked up to his face. "I don't know what I would do without you, Sora." She whispered. "Promise you'll always be my family?" She asked, eyes brightening when he smiled at her.  
  
"Of course, Kairi. I promise, I'll always be there for you." He said honestly.   
  
"And Sora?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"Sorry you had to rescue me from that ass, Kutsuu. But, thanks…"  
  
Sora grinned, remembering the fight. There was still something odd about Kutsuu, though. Something he couldn't quite place. It was there, at the back of his mind, screaming some urgent warning at him. He shrugged the feeling off, not able to place the memory.  
  
~  
  
"Kairi!" Came her stepmothers not-quite-angry-yet voice, hollering down the street at the sight of her stepdaughter. She hadn't noticed right away, but Kairi was walking, hand in hand, with that Sora boy from down the street. She turned to hide her disgusted face, off dating when she should be home staying out of trouble!   
  
"Welcome home." Kairi greeted her parents as her father stepped back out the door, retrieving more baggage. He looked from Kairi to Sora, deciding it wasn't worth the physical strain to reprimand her.   
  
"Hello, Kairi. Have a good Christmas?" he asked, not really interested. He pulled another heavy bag from the car and began moving toward the door.   
  
Sora stepped forward, grabbing the bag out of Kairi's father's hands and throwing it effortlessly onto his shoulder. He smiled innocently at the older man and carried the bag into the house, setting it carefully down on the carpet.   
  
The slightly graying man looked down at Sora as he walked past him down the driveway. "Thanks…" he said simply, moving to escort his wife inside.   
  
"Leaving already?" Kairi asked, sliding up next to him on the sidewalk. She smiled and gave him a hug. He returned it, and gestured over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I gotta get home, promised my mom I'd let her teach me how to cook. Somethin' about needing to depend on myself someday." he gave her his trademark grin and kissed her quickly on the cheek, dashing down the road to his house.   
  
Kairi stood on the sidewalk, watching him as he disappeared down the street, returning to a family she wanted desperately to be part of.   
  
She turned sharply, facing her own home, but with a different feeling than she used to. She didn't dread walking through the door, didn't want to run away from the coldness of her family. She felt confident for the first time about facing her parents. Holding her head high, she marched up the driveway and into her house, ignoring the old couple awaiting her explanation and walking slowly upstairs.  
  
"Kairi-" Her father began, before she cut him off. "Goodnight!!" She called happily from the stairs, leaving them behind with confused looks plastered to their faces.  
  
~~~  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my sentimental art supplies, so if you sue me, I'd feel bad for you going through the trouble.

Yea, I know, this story was supposed to be over. But I keep getting reviews and such from people demanding the sequel, and guess what, it's already out!!

You can find the damn thing here: /s/1886155/1/ - Just paste this after fanfiction . net in the toolbar and it should take you there. It won't let me do a link. I won't even let me indent the sentences! Damn quickedit, pissing me off.

It's called, Rhapsody of Silence, if that doesn't work. It starts off slow and stupid, but it's getting a little better now. Especially now that Vincent's in it! He makes everything seem okay again! Yay!

Looking back on this story, I realize now how much it really does suck. Though basically only my second story ever, so it was a valiant attempt I suppose... I like the sequel a lot better, especially because I couldn't resist putting in the Turks and Vincent! If you haven't played FF7, that's okay, I'll try my very hardest not to reveal ANY spoilers for you. And if you have played it, you'll understand what I've done to it to make it spoiler-less. ;)

Well, this seems like a big waste of space, so I'm going to turn this into an Epilogue! Enjoy and stuff!

* * *

Ansem smiled morbidly to himself, floating proudly over the World of Darkness. Heartless seethed in hordes below him, already sensing their master's clever plan being formulated. 

He watched in slight amusement as the Heartless growled and shoved each other, such simple creatures, really. He had never truly been fascinated by them, it was the possibilities they brought forth that captured his attention.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Possibilities? I always knew you were fucking crazy." Cid shook his head jokingly as he shoved the cardboard package into Ansem's hands. 

He shuddered before turning away from the small creature wiggling back and forth in the glass cage.

"Those things are nothin' but creepy. Heartless, huh? They look like they're just that, not much to 'em I suppose. If I were you, I'd get rid of them, quick, kid." And with those words, he strode back out of the room.

Ansem watched as the blonde pilot left, he'd been hoping that the mechanic would understand what he had been trying to say, but he had reacted basically the same as everyone else he had spoken to. No one had studied the Heartless as long or as thoroughly as Ansem had. That must have been why no one else could see their underlying potential.

So aptly named, Cid was right. Heartless were just that. But there was also so much more to it.

Paper, for example, was merely paper. The average person would look at it, and see only paper. But take someone who has learned about paper, made their own paper perhaps, and studied the art of origami. When they are presented with a piece of paper, that in itself may be the last thing they see in it. Upon taking up the paper, even, they do not use it to write on, as is it's original purpose, but they fold it. And they continued molding and sculpting the paper until it becomes something else entirely. A crane, something easily identifiable to the average person, made from a piece of paper. Now when the average person looks at it, they see the crane first, and paper last.

Ansem had tried to explain this to the elders of Hollow Bastion, but they understood too little about the Heartless for his discovery to have any importance to them. They continued to see the Heartless as being nothing more than simple creatures born of darkness.

They had looked down on him then. Though he was still King, the elders also held vast influence over Hollow Bastion. They had seen him as being too young for such a dramatic suggestion. Too young even to be King, but he was the last heir. His father had left him with the title only two years previous.

After a long discussion on the subject, the elders informed Ansem that for the safety of Hollow Bastion, he was to remove the Heartless from the castle and abandon his precious research.

He had agreed, of course, and left their presence with that very intention in his mind. He would not make the same mistake his grandfather before him had, he would not allow the Heartless to strip him of his home.

However, upon reaching the lab where he did all his research, and in which the Heartless were being contained, he could not bring himself to abandon his research. He had worked on it for years, experimented on countless people, met the King of another castle who knew far more about the Heartless than he had at the time, and sent a young girl to another world because of the way the Heartless had reacted to her.

He was filled with anger towards the elders, they were old, they couldn't understand a discovery of this magnitude.

A nearby Heartless rattled sadly at it's cage door, throwing its tiny body against the glass in an attempt to free itself. Its struggles bumped the cage dangerously and a glass bottle slipped from a shelf on the same wall. The shattering of glass snapped Ansem out of his distraught silence.

"Stop it!" He hissed angrily, eyes flashing at the Heartless. A surge of anger boiled up inside him and he had just started to move toward the Heartless when it shrank back from him and cowered.

He stopped dead in his tracks, the Heartless had never reacted to him like this before. When it continued to cower in the cage, he knelt down and opened the door. He shuffled back a few steps and watched the little Heartless.

"Come here." He said quietly.

The shadow eyed him carefully and relaxed, but it seemed to refuse his command. The other Heartless around the room stopped pacing and watched Ansem with newfound curiosity.

"Come here!" He shouted, quickly running out of patience.

Almost immediately the room was teeming with identical shadow Heartless. The shadow in the cage leapt forward and crouched in front of Ansem, almost as if in apology. Ansem gazed around the room in wonder, unable to believe the Heartless had answered his call. After a few minutes, the feeling wore away, and he felt very calm again.

Of course they had answered his call. Why wouldn't they? He was, after all, their master. He knew all there was to know about them, and only one thing still remained to be looked into; the Keyblade.

And somehow, he already knew how to find it. It comes when the Heartless posed a problem, from what he knew so far from hearing King Mickey's story. So all he had to do to get it to emerge, was to make the Heartless pose a major threat.

He grinned evilly, standing up straight and watching the room full of Heartless around him. 'Hmm, a threat? Easy, much too easy..'

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He hissed quietly, grinning even more as he felt the lock to Hollow Bastion slip and the door slam open. Heartless poured from the now opened Dark Depths, finding their way all throughout the large castle.

Ansem could hear the terrified screams from all around him, he couldn't remember having ever heard anything so sweet as the sound of someone losing their heart. For a brief flicker, he felt a deep grief well up inside him, but before he could really register the feeling, it had passed. He shook his head and went about the task of releasing the rest of the Heartless in his lab, laughing as he scattered the notes to his own research. He laughed even more as he brushed an arm across the tabletop and listened to the sound of glass breaking on the stone floor. Mingled with the continued screams, it was most definitely music to his ears.

He quickly made his way to the nearby balcony, stepping out into the crisp evening air to watch the scene take place below. A beautiful view, ironic, really, that such horrors were taking place on such a beautiful day. The setting sun cast long shadows all around his castle, the sky having turned deep pink and orange. He mused silently at the fact that the faraway clouds were lined with a blood red and purple tint.

From his vantage point, he could see the rising falls, which the gummi dealer Cid Highwind was currently using as a form of docking bay.

He watched as said pilot dashed down the steep stone steps to his favorite ship, carrying a sobbing Yuffie in his arms. He was closely followed by three small children, one he immediately recognized as Squall Leonhart. The other two were holding hands, Aerith Gainsborough and Cloud Strife. Cid quickly ushered the children down the steps from the lift, turning for one last look at the castle. He caught sight of Ansem and stopped, still cradling the tiny Yuffie.

"Ansem!!" Cid yelled from the top of the rising falls. His voice was filled with nothing but anger and sorrow. "Was your fucking research worth it?!!" he didn't bother to say any more, simply followed Cloud and Aerith to his experimental gummi ship.

Squall, however, hadn't moved from where he and Cid had stopped. It was then that Ansem noticed the late Leonhart's treasured Gunblade slung over the boy's shoulder.

The boy stood for a moment, staring at Ansem with emotionless eyes. Before he turned to run after the others, he mouthed a single word to Ansem: Murderer.

Ansem turned away from him, shocked to find a tear rolling down his cheek. He quickly wiped his face and made his way to the Grand Hall.

_'You're right, Highwind, the Heartless are just that, but you were also wrong, because they are so much more, as well. You simply can't see it like I can. There's so many possibilities! You can't see it because you don't want to. You always were a little smarter than the others around here, I'm sure you understand that you can't run from the Heartless. You'll never truly get away, that's why, when they're older, I want you to tell my remaining survivors everything you saw here today. Because I know, they can see the possibilities, they already have...'_

"He's right, that child understands you more than you do. I hope you know what you're doing. The Heartless are not toys, Ansem." A deep threatening voice sounded from the stairs behind him.

He turned slowly to come face-to-face with his most respected rival, Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth. Where have you been?" Ansem was amazed to see him, but didn't wish to show it. The last thing he needed was the one-winged angel sneaking up on him on a regular basis. Especially since Sephiroth himself was perhaps the one person capable of ruining Ansem's newly made plans.

"Trying to stay away from you." He answered flatly.

Ansem gave him a rather questioning look. "Any particular reason?" He added a bitter tone to it for emphasis.

"None that you seem to want me to share. However, I'll let you know, I've noticed that you've changed." Ansem snorted slightly at this comment.

"I have not. You were mistaken."

"Shut up. You would never have said that four years ago, you would have listened intently to anything I had to say!" Sephiroth's voice lowered dangerously and he nearly growled at the younger man.

Ansem watched him for a moment before turning away. "I have no time for this." He stated, approaching the newly formed door to the Dark Depths.

"Ansem, listen. You may have studied the Heartless for several years, but you still have no idea what you're doing! There is some other force controlling you, and to be honest, it makes me nervous. Whatever is happening here is in no way natural, and I'm asking you as your friend to simply walk away." he cringed internally at his choice of words, but he didn't have time to really think out what needed to be said.

"You were never my friend!" Ansem hissed, spinning quickly to glare at the silver haired man before walking into the Dark Depths.

He watched through the portal as Sephiroth turned and walked down the steps to the landing. A dark portal opened and he ducked inside without a second glance.

_' He's getting stronger, I'll need to watch out. If he joins sides with the Keyblade, it could pose a problem.'_

He thought darkly to himself before laughing again.

_'Sephiroth? He would never side with anyone! Even in castle meetings he refused to participate! He poses no threat, anymore.'_

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Ansem laughed at this memory, once again picturing the young Squall Leonhart. He hadn't lifted a finger to help Hollow Bastion, yet he blamed himself for it's fall. Somehow, Ansem found this thought entertaining. 

Hmm, possibilities. He had, of course, been right. The Heartless brought forth more possibilities than he had originally thought. The two brothers had merely been an experiment. A very successful experiment.

Now, to truly send his plans into action. He had learned by now that he stood no chance of defeating the Keyblade Master on his own, Sora had simply grown too powerful for that. However, it seemed as though human enemies were what Sora did poorly against, which brought in even more possibilities for Ansem to consider.

He had recently found a door to an unknown world, located in a separate universe. He had gone there only once, and was immediately impressed. From what he had gathered, Shin-Ra was exactly what he needed.

* * *

A/N: Yea, um, not much of an epilogue, really, but I had a blast writing it! And I made sure to give you guys a few foreshadowing details on the sequel and such. I hope you enjoyed this story, even though it was crap! And please read my sequel! It has three of my favorite boys in it!

* * *


End file.
